A Change in Nevermore
by Black Broken Soul
Summary: Basically is just a re-written of the episode 'Nevermore' , where instead of Cyborg is Robin. Rob/Rae
1. Part 1

**Rated:** K+

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance/ Adventure

**Chapters:** 3 (Part 1/3)

**Characters: **Robin & Raven

**Title: "**A Change in Nevermore"

**Summary:** During a battle with Dr. Light, Raven loses control of her powers, which makes the Titans worried. Later, Beast Boy and Robin sneak into Raven's room where Beast Boy discovers a strange-looking mirror, which sucks him and Robin into an unknown place and find themselves encountering several different version of Raven. (Basically is just a re-written of the episode 'Nevermore', where instead of Cyborg is Robin). Please Review! :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans ok? No matter how hard I wish, I will never own them.

* * *

It was plain night in Jump City when the Titans were fighting Dr. Light. It was the first time the teens faced this villain. The man wore a black tight suit with white boots, belt and gloves and had a light ball in the center of his chest. The heroes were waiting for Dr. Light to attack again, he began to create energy balls around his hands "Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliant Dr. Light!" the balls were fired to the three teens, all of them escaped them in time. Robin jumped in high speed and launched one of his bird-a-rangs barely missing the man. The masked boy landed on the van "You are fast. But I doubt you enjoy moving at the speed of light!" the villain opened the lamp located in his suit and sent a yellow energy to the Boy Wonder catching him off guard and pushing him to a near building.

Beast Boy morphed in to a wolf and began to run in the direction of the 'bad guy'. The evil man dodged the animal "A wolf is no threat when he's blind as a bat!" the green beast was surprised when Dr. Light shot several bright balls toward himself and blinding him.

Watching this, Starfire flew up in the air and sent her star bolts to the man with pure rage. The villain created a shield, blocking her attacks and threw a device that kept the alien princess in an energy field. Cyborg appeared in the scene with a piece of the van in his hands "Watch yourself lightweight, things are about to get heavy!" the half machine knock Dr. Light but unfortunately, his adversary still fought and shot him. Once again, standing up, the old man shot a red ball in the direction of the truck, located behind the african-american. After a cloud of smoke, the teen saw himself mixed with the vehicle "Hey! Let me…" he complained but soon stopped once he saw the ' so called genius' who putted him that situation.

Dr. Light smirked at his work "Now if nobody minds, I will be taking the gold."

"I mind" The villain turned his head to see a small girl with a blue cloak and a hood on her head covering most of her face. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" discovering that the heroine began to create magic, the man sent her an energy laser. The mysterious girl soon fell on the ground "Using short magic words?" Dr. Light was ready to strike again, the sorceress became irritated and with glowing eyes a motorcycle was covered in black and sent to the evil man. With his energy the man broke the vehicle in half and positioned his hand together and shot the dark girl again. The villain walked closer to the empath "Don't come any closer" Raven warned with clenched teeth. "What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" With a loud grunt the hooded figure turned around, red eyes glowing this time and sharp teeth. The girl grew and involved Dr. Light with her tentacles, dragging him to her "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" the half demon smirked hearing the cries of the evil man. "I SURRENDER!"

"Raven! Stop!" the leader of the team yelled to her. Listening to his voice the sorceress soon stop her fantasy and left the villain alone, holding himself and shaking madly. "It's ok. You're going to be alright" Robin and Starfire crouched down and consoled the man.

"Dude, Raven. What did you do?" the green boy asked her, but his answer was a face he would never forget.

...

The morning sun illuminated the 'T' shaped tower, offering a new day to Jump City. In the living room Starfire, Robin and Cyborg sat eating their breakfast while Beast Boy cooked his delicious tofu. "Rise and shine amigos. Breakfast is served." Walking to his friend, the boy placed the frying pan in the middle of their table. Robin smiled at his gesture "Thanks Beast Boy. Everything looks great." Starfire also watching her friend cooking began to remember a tradition back from her home planet, which scared the green boy to death. Cyborg on the other hand complained about the food he ate and the drink he spat.

After a shrug from Beast Boy, Raven soon entered the room "Hey Raven" Robin greeted "Want breakfast?" the girl simply ignored the masked boy and poured some hot water to her mug. "It's good! Wakie-wakie tofu eggs and backie!" the animal transformer held up the frying pan, but the purple haired female remained with her back turned "Herbal tea" she said with a very calm yet steady voice "C'mon! You could use a little food after the way you cut Dr. Lig-"

"NO!"

The food exploded after her scream sending it to the face of Beast Boy. Raven exited the living room leaving an angry green boy and a very worried team behind her.

Robin appeared beside him with his hand on his hips. "Maybe you should go apologize." The boy beast became irritated "Me?! I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" "Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night you should know better than to go messin' with her." Cyborg declared passing behind the two boys. "I was trying to be NICE!" Beast Boy defended "But no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs! You know, she's never once laughed at any of my jokes!"

"Raven is... complicated" Starfire informed her friend "There is much about her we are not meant to understand." The beast became worried, what if she betrayed them? "Then how are we supposed to deal with her? I mean how are we supposed to even trust her?" "She's our friend" Robin said with confidence in his voice "What more do we need to know?"

...

Standing outside Raven's door was the green beast, he was nervous and unsure about his decision. After all when was the first time he apologized? The challenging knocked very lightly on the dark girl's door "Oh well, nobody's home." the green boy smiled to himself and relaxed 'I can just tell everybody I said sorry anyways'. As he turned around he began to whistle but was soon interrupted "Maybe you should knock a little louder." In front of him stood his leader, the fearless Robin.

Beast Boy groaned, his plan was ruined because his leader found out that he didn´t have knocked on a door?

* * *

**(A/N: Well this was part one, I just have to make part two and I'm done! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you wouldn't mind could you please review? I would be so happy! ^^ I know my story is not creative or amazing but thanks for reading it!)**


	2. Part 2

**Rated:** K+

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance/ Adventure

**Chapters:** 3 (Part 2/3)

**Characters: **Robin & Raven

**Title:** "A Change in Nevermore"

**Reviews:**

RandomBitch101: Well I respect your opinion. I know you're a Rob/Star shipper but thanks for reading anyway ^^

gothgirl79: You will soon find out :3 Thanks for the review!

Lunarose the Dreamer: Thank you so much :)

Rhetorical-Questions: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so honored that you like my story, it means a lot to me. Now for your question, all I have to say is… read and find out!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans ok? No matter how hard I wish, I will never own them.

* * *

Beast boy turned around and stared at the door. All the anger that he had upon the sorceress was replaced by fear 'She's totally gonna eat my brains!' the changeling raised a hand, building the courage he wished possessed.

Robin sighed. Of course he had to do it, every time one of his team mates would somewhat do something wrong, he had to assume the responsibility. He knocked three times "Raven?" No answer. "Raven? Can you open the door?"

The green boy smiled "Dude she's not here. C'mon we can-" "No" the masked vigilante interrupted "You're going to apologize, even if is the last thing you do." Beast boy could not believe his ears. Him? Say sorry? He couldn't apologize, he didn't know how to! Plus she would kill him! 'Yup. That's probably the last thing I'll do' he thought miserably.

The Boy Wonder clicked on the pad next to her room's entry and inserted the password allowing him and the shape shifter to step in. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light coming from the place. "Raven?" he tried once more but only silence greeted him. "Sweet, she's not here!" Beast boy exclaimed while walking in.

"Beast boy, get out."

"Don't you get it?" The green boy tried to persuade him "This is our big chance to find out more about her!"

That caught Robin off guard. He has been always interested in Raven, her dark nature, the mysterious beauty in her. Of course he would want to know more about her person. It was very tempting… But no, he was her leader and her friend. He of all the people should respect her privacy.

"Check out this beauty mirror! Who would've thought Raven spended time combing?!" Robin looked in the direction of the changeling and shrugged. Why not? Her hair seemed as soft as silk, maybe that was the reason it always appeared to be perfect.

"Is that a zit?!" Beast boy gasped, the mirror he was holding began to glow and all the sudden a black hand emerged and reach for him sucking the green boy into the object. Robin's mask almost ripped from the shock, he ran to his friend and grabbed his leg.

…

"Where are we?" the changeling asked. After the two figures passed the vortex, the boys landed in a very strange place. The red sky was filled with black dots, moving rocks and dark stars.

"I don't know" Robin didn't really know. This place could be an alternative dimension or even another unknown planet.

"Right… So… How do we get back?" The masked boy stood up from the ground. Surely they were lost but like his mentor taught him _'Always know where you are, if you don't know, find out' "_I guess we start walking…"

"Start walking?! We're in a rock in the middle of-" as an interruption to Beast boy's sentence, a trail of rocks soon formed leaving the green boy stunned "Ohh… If this is Raven's idea of a joke, I am so not laughing"

"I don't think this is a joke" of course it wasn't a joke! Raven would never do this on purpose. She was the most serious Titan in the team. "You know, I can't help to notice that this is all your fault." The leader stopped and crossed his arms.

"My fault!? I'm not the one who booby traps mirrors!" the changeling yelled. Robin began to realize "Maybe it wasn't a trap… maybe this is Raven's way 'home'." The information passed through Beast boy's ears. It was a possibility… maybe he was right… "Definitely creepy enough."

"Turn back…"

Batman's protégé took his bo-staff ready to attack.

"Turn back…"

The two boys turned around to see several crows with red eyes standing in an arc. "Sweet, be'cha they can tell us how to get us home." The young beast said and walked in their direction "Careful, they can be a threat" his leader warned. "Hellooo? Remember me? Beast boy? If they were dangerous, I would know." The green boy turned around "Hey little guys! My buddy and I were wo-"

"Turn back…"

"Turn back…"

The once small and adorable creatures, turned into deadly beasts with four eyes and multiple sharp teeth. Beast boy horribly screamed and ran into the Boy Wonder knocking both of them into the ground.

…

Raven was peacefully meditating in the tower's roof. Perhaps not peacefully… Ever since last night the sorceress as been having some struggle to keep her emotions in a proper balance. She feared her father's influence would take control of her. She couldn't lose focus, not now.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Focus…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Control…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Find your center…

…

"Hey guys" Robin look up and found a pink Raven waving at them "What's up?"

"What th-" The laws of physic reversed and in a second, they weren't falling anymore. Beast boy landed on top of his leader and morphed again to his human form. Raven giggled, never in her life has she saw something so funny. Her friends were so amazing in putting her in a good mood.

"Raven! How did… What just… Wait… Why are you wearing pink?!" The girl giggled even more. Beast boy could be so silly. "'Caaaause, it's my favorite color." "It is?" the young beast asked.

Both heard a moan from the ground "What just happened?" the masked hero got on his feet and placed a hand in his bruised head. Raven could not believe her eyes. He was here. He was here! "Oh Azar! It is you!" The empath could burst with joy, her beloved was finally here, with her! Time seemed to pause as she embraced him tightly. The many dreams she had of this day…

"Umm, Raven?"

"What are you DOING?!" Beast boy scream with disbelieve, Raven was hugging? Hugging?!

The girl gasped. 'Hello Raven!' "Aww… don't be jealous BB" the pink girl giggled and embraced both of her friends "If you wanted a hug you could've just asked!" The boys glanced at each other. Something was wrong with their hooded team-mate.

"Okay dudes, this is weird" the green boy got out of her embrace and watched his two friends "I don't want hugs, I just want to get out of here!"

The sorceress pointed to the arc in front of them "Go through the forbidden door, it's the only way out" she got free of the protégé's embrace, kissed his cheek and smiled upon seeing his reaction. Although Robin knew already the beauty that was Raven, the moment he saw her smile it was breathtaking. The way her eyes shone, pools of amethyst would meet ice blues that were covered with a thin white cloth. "Bye" the empath whispered and waved.

"Robin we gotta go!"

The boy woke up to reality, an followed his green friend.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! *hides behind a bush*)**


End file.
